Chatroom
by Beth - Geek Chick
Summary: Stu never figured himself as someone who got involved with someone online. Now complete.
1. Chapter 1

Stu never figured himself as someone who got involved with someone online. It just seemed so impersonal, and being a techie like he was, he knew damn well how dangerous it was. Hackers loved the forums. Plus, there's no way to be able to tell if the person you're talking to is really what they claimed to be. It seemed a lot of work for a small percentage chance of meeting your soulmate.

Besides, he had a pretty full life. He had his intelligence, he was successful, had a loving family and a fulfilling job. But, he had to admit to himself, he was alone. Not that he hadn't tried, but the bar scene was never his style, and he had a hard and fast rule against dating a co-worker.

One night, though, while spending some time reading the news online, he'd clicked a link in a search engine that took him to an online forum instead of a reputable website. He'd gone to automatically click back, but a few postings caught his eye. The style was pure conversational, but full of actual information.

Huh, he thought to himself, maybe he'd read for a bit. An hour later, his eyes were dry from staring at the monitor, and he decided to change his personal rule against putting himself online and created an account. His firewall and connections were unbreachable, thanks to his personal – and government sponsored – techie knowledge. And, it seemed, nobody used real names in forums, anyway.

Thus, he dubbed himself TechieGuru and dived in.

_TechieGuru: So, I take it everyone here is addicted to the "i," huh?_

Stu chuckled to himself. Nothing like stirring the fires first time out.

_Nerdgirl: ooh, a newbie. Hi, TechieGuru!_

_TechieGuru: Umm, hi?_

_Nerdgirl: what kind of a response is that?_

_TechieGuru: a polite one?_

_Nerdgirl: ohh, a gnetleman._

_TechieGuru: I try._

_*nerdgirl invites techieguru to personal chat room_

Stu hesitated before clicking the link provided. Did he have to? Would he endure a flaming wrath if he ignored her – he hoped it was a her – invite? He decided to continue being polite and clicked into the personal chatroom.

_TechieGuru: nerdgirl, I just came on here to chat, not hook up._

_Nerdgirl: chill, techieguru. There's a time and place for being a gentleman geek. You are one, aren't you?_

_TechieGuru: a gentleman or a geek?_

_Nerdgirl: :) both?_

_TechieGuru: yeah, I guess_

_Nerdgirl: hmm, I like that. Such a change from most people on here._

_TechieGuru: I wouldn't really know_

_Nerdgirl: so you really are a newbie_

_TechieGuru: at this, yes_

_Nerdgirl: you're doing okay so far. What brought you here, anyway?_

_TechieGuru: Looking up information on tablets_

_Nerdgirl: did you find it?_

_TechieGuru: mostly, just checking out others' opinions on different brands. _

_Nerdgirl: all you had to do was ask_

_TechieGuru: then you've got an opinion?_

_Nerdgirl: it's sort of what I do_

_TechieGuru: really? Tell me_

And so, Stu chatted for another hour, until he took note of the time and realized it was well past the time he normally went to bed. He hadn't wanted to stop talking with his new cyberfriend and was thinking of a plausible excuse when she suddenly posted that she had get going.

He figured that was it, and he'd never encounter her again, until she asked if he'd be in the next night. He agreed, and with a smile on his face, got ready for bed.


	2. Chapter 2

Stu found himself somewhat distracted at work the next day. Not enough to affect his productivity, but just enough that his astute boss and friend, Auggie Anderson, noticed.

"Late night, Stu?" Auggie asked, leaning up against his co-worker's desk.

"No, Aug," he answered.

"But?"

"But what? I didn't have a late night."

"So what's got you so preoccupied?"

It first occurred to Stu to tell his boss it was really none of his business what he did after hours, but he couldn't. Aug was more friend than mentor, and he didn't deserve the cold shoulder.

"Nothing, just met a new friend, is all."

"Ohh, female?" Auggie asked with a smile.

"I assume so."

"I don't get it. Transvestite?"

Stu laughed, "No. Just someone I met online, is all."

And with that, about 15 minutes elapsed with Stu being grilled by Auggie. He promised and convinced him finally that he'd be careful, and he also swore his boss to secrecy, saying it wasn't anything major, and nothing serious.

And he wasn't lying, either. It was fun, freeing, and if he decided never to visit that website again, hey, no harm, no foul, right?

Even so, just that night, clad in pajama bottoms, his laptop resting on his legs, he clicked onto techchat. Nerdgirl was nowhere to be found, so he read through a few posts and threads, responding to a few himself. He was glad to see that his first foray onto the site yesterday wasn't just a fluke, and the others on this website were pretty knowledgable and witty.

Even if Nerdgirl never popped up again, he'd have some fun, nonetheless. And after a few more minutes, he was on the verge of logging out and heading to bed when an invite came up on screen.

_*nerdgirl invites techieguru to personal chat room_

_TechieGuru: hey_

_Nerdgirl: hey_

_TechieGuru: almost gave up on you there._

_Nerdgirl: glad you didn't_

_TechieGuru: so, how's it going?_

_Nerdgirl: fine, thanks_

_TechieGuru: you sure? You sound … seem down_

_Nerdgirl: :) just, busy day at work. Got a headache_

_TechieGuru: we can do this another time_

_Nerdgirl: no, it's fine. How are you?_

_TechieGuru: great. What kind of work are you in?_

_Nerdgirl: nothing I can divulge to a stranger online_

_TechieGuru: ditto. But tech, right?_

_Nerdgirl: you could say that_

_TechieGuru: kind of hard to have conversation if neither of us can say anything_

_Nerdgirl: do you want to stop?_

_TechieGuru: No. what's your favorite color?_

_Nerdgirl: lol blue. What's yours?_

_TechieGuru: same. Your turn._

_Nerdgirl: mm, let's see. Favorite type of shoes?_

_TechieGuru: haha, what?_

_Nerdgirl: uh-uh, not an answer_

_TechieGuru: okay. If I could, I'd wear my leather sandals every day. You?_

_Nerdgirl: I've got a well-worn pair of Chucks that I love. Your turn._

Stu wasn't one to be outdone, so he asked what her favorite hangover remedy was. The questions back and forth got more and more bizarre and silly until Stu finally cried uncle and confessed he was out of topics to ask. He was also laughing so hard, he had a hard time keeping the laptop from crashing to the floor.

_Nerdgirl: then I win. Go, me!_

_TechieGuru: hey now, who said it was a contest?_

_Nerdgirl: afraid of a little competition, techieguru?_

_TechieGuru: never. But it is getting late._

_Nerdgirl: oh, my god, I can't believe we've been chatting for so long._

_TechieGuru: how's your headache?_

_Nerdgirl: gone. Guess I have you to thank for that._

_TechieGuru: anytime. I'm glad you're feeling better._

_Nerdgirl: so am I._

_TechieGuru: same time tomorrow?_

_Nerdgirl: it's Friday._

_TechieGuru: Oh, I usually don't go out, but if you want to…_

_Nerdgirl: no, I'll be here. Good night._

_TechieGuru: good night._

* * *

><p>The next day, Stu flew through his work, looking forward to what he hoped to be a regular nightly endeavour. That is, until Aug sauntered up to his desk again. He hoped his boss wouldn't mention his new online friend, keeping his promies to not talk about it at work.<p>

"Stu, we're all meeting at Allen's Tavern tonight, 8 o'clock, okay?"

"Auggie, you know I'm not that much into the bar scene," Stu said with a sigh.

"Yeah, yeah. It's for Lou, remember?"

Stu did remember with a groan. Their co-worker was taking off a couple of weeks to get married, and since he refused a bachelor party, Auggie insisted on a round of drinks with the whole tech crew his last night.

"Okay, I'll be there," Stu said, making a mental note to pack his Netbook. Hopefully everybody would be plastered and oblivious to what he was doing when his chat time with Nerdgirl came up.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N a question was asked about this, so I figured I'd specify that Stu's Nerdgirl will be an original character. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

><p>"Come on, come on, lift 'em one more time," Auggie said, lofting his bottle of beer in the air. "Lou, you are a hell of a lucky man. I hope we all find somebody as wonderful as your Helen."<p>

"Hear, hear!" cried a chorus of slurred, loud voices around the table.

Stu finished off his beer with the toast, feeling more than a little glad that he agreed to come out. It's not that he didn't like to drink. He just couldn't stand how it was impossible to talk to anyone at a bar without them thinking you were trying to pick them up.

He lined up the four empties on the table in front of him, smiling to himself. He'd drunk more in the past, but tonight's little get-together was punctuated by rounds of shots, and he was more than a little drunk.

"Well, guys, I have to thank you for this," Lou said, "but I promised Helen I'd be back home tonight."

Auggie scoffed, "Already got you on a leash, I see."

"Hardly. I'd just rather spend my nights in the arms of a beautiful woman than you guys," Lou explained before standing up. "And I'd rather do it without being fall-down drunk."

The rest of the gang soon broke up and headed out to their respective homes and taxicabs. Stu settled back in his chair and drew his Netbook out of his messenger bag. He'd hoped the party would break up soon, as the time for his cyberdate with Nerdgirl was fast approaching. He chuckled to himself at the thought. God, within a week, he'd gone from being deadset against this type of thing, and he now he was drunk in a bar, chatting with an anonymous girl.

Well, he figured, it was a heck of a lot better than trying to chat to any of the women milling around here. If he ever got tired of Nerdgirl, all he had to do was close a browser.

He had to wait a few moments while his mini-laptop located the bar's wi-fi signal, then he was in. While he waited for his cyberdate to log in, he waved down a passing waitress and ordered another beer. Their conversations always lasted over an hour, so he figured he might as well get comfortable.

Seeing Nerdgirl active, he decided to make the first move this time.

_*TechieGuru invites Nerdgirl into private chatroom_

_Nerdgirl: Wow, making the first move now, are we?_

_TechieGuru: Couldn't wait to talk to you_

_Nerdgirl: Really?_

_TechieGuru: Yep. How was your day?_

_Nerdgirl: Busy, as usual. Weekend couldn't come soon enough_

_TechieGuru: I'll drink to that_

_Nerdgirl: Drink? As in, alcohol?_

_TechieGuru: Yep. Do you imbibe?_

_Nerdgirl: Sometimes. So you're drinking now?_

_TechieGuru: Have been for a couple hours. Got roped into get-together for friend who's getting married_

_Nerdgirl: Oh, I see. Give me a minute, be right back_

Stu blinked at the screen, wondering where she could possibly have gone, or what she was doing. He hoped she wasn't some sort of teetotaler and would come back preaching scripture at him about the dangers of wine.

_Nerdgirl: Okay, I'm back._

_TechieGuru: where'd you go?_

_Nerdgirl: Just wanted to catch up to you._

_TechieGuru: ahh, I see. What are you doing?_

_Nerdgirl: No beer in apartment, so I grabbed a bottle of Absolut I had in the fridge_

_TechieGuru: nice choice_

_Nerdgirl: thanks. So, you're in a bar, huh?_

_TechieGuru: yep. And you're at home?_

_Nerdgirl: yep. So, what do you want to talk about tonight?_

_TechieGuru: what are you wearing?_

_Nerdgirl: seriously?_

_TechieGuru: no, just wanted to see what your response would be_

_Nerdgirl: jeans and a t-shirt. You?_

_TechieGuru: jeans and a dress shirt. How old are you?_

_Nerdgirl: 26. You?_

_TechieGuru: 28. Your turn._

_Nerdgirl: :) why are you chatting with me when you could pick up some girl there?_

_TechieGuru: don't know. what about you? Why aren't you out at a bar somewhere?_

_Nerdgirl: don't know. just not my scene, you know?_

_TechieGuru: I do know. I feel the same way. We've got a lot in common_

_Nerdgirl: true._

_TechieGuru: too bad we're just anonymous strangers_

_Nerdgirl: I wouldn't call you a stranger_

_TechieGuru: but we are anonymous. What's your name?_

_Nerdgirl: will you promise to give me yours?_

_TechieGuru: yes_

_Nerdgirl: Chris_

_TechieGuru: Chris, nice to meet you_

_Nerdgirl: nice to meet you, too, (fill in the blank)_

_TechieGuru: lol oh, you want my name, too?_

_Nerdgirl: you promised_

_TechieGuru: so I did. Stuart_

_Nerdgirl: huh, that's kind of a nerdy name. it suits you_

_TechieGuru: thanks?_

_Nerdgirl: you're welcome_

_TechieGuru: what about your name? chris could be a boy or a girl_

_Nerdgirl: I'm a girl, I swear on the life of my iPad2_

_TechieGuru: I believe you_

_Nerdgirl: good. What do you look like?_

_TechieGuru: chris, come on_

_Nerdgirl: no, let me guess_

_TechieGuru: I thought we wanted to keep this anonymous_

_Nerdgirl: okay, but aren't you curious about what I look like?_

_TechieGuru: of course I am_

_Nerdgirl: I want to see you_

_TechieGuru: how many shots have you had?_

_Nerdgirl: you're stalling_

Stu knew he was, as he strived to clear his head enough to think. Maybe chatting while drunk was just as dangerous as drinking and driving, he thought. If he agreed to Chris' request, would it help or hinder their little cyber-relationship? He looked at the screen to see she was typing a countdown for him to respond.

_Nerdgirl: five_

_Nerdgirl: four_

_Nerdgirl: three_

_TechieGuru: Okay, okay. Just, let me get back to my place first, okay? My netbook doesn't have Skype._

_Nerdgirl: see you in an hour, Stuart. My skype name is nerdgirlchris. :)_

_TechieGuru: see you then, Chris_


	4. Chapter 4

Stu felt almost as nervous than his first date when he was 16. That apprehension almost had him chucking the whole idea and going straight to bed. But truthfully, he really wanted to meet Nerdgirl – Chris. If anything, to prove who she claimed to be, a 26-year-old girl.

He just hoped that the sight of him didn't completely turn her off. He wasn't cmpletely lacking in self-esteem, but still.

A couple dozen different excuses as to why he shouldn't be doing what he was doing ran through his brain, but he still stepped out of the cab, ran up to his apartment and turned on his laptop.

Nerdgirlchris. Nerdgirlchris. He didn't even have to double-check her Skype name. It was embedded in his memory. And as his laptop booted up, he ran his hands through his hair and straightened his shirt.

Soon he had Skype up, and he took one more deep breath before he sent the request out. She answered almost automatically, and Stu smiled wide.

She must have been just as anxious as I am, he thought. I wonder if she's in the US, or somewhere across the world. I wonder –

"What the hell!" Stu exclaimed as "Chris" came into view on his laptop. The long, dark hair, the naturally tanned skin. He'd recognize those green eyes sparkling behind dark-rimmed glasses any day.

"Oh, my God," she said, her mouth dropping open as she leaned forward into the screen. Stu?"

"Anna?" he breathed out.

"I can't believe this."

"Neither can I," Stu replied. "You didn't – did you know it was me?"

"Of course not! How could I know that the guy I've been working with for a year was the same one I just met online?"

"Well, I said my name was Stu," he said.

She frowned back, "Personally, I know three Stus."

"Well, what about you? Last I know, Chris is not a common nickname for Anna."

"My middle name is Christine, Stu," she said, gritting her teeth. "And why are you shouting at me?"

"I'm not – okay, okay, sorry." Stu willed himself to calm down, the alcohol in his system not making that an easy task. "Wow, small world, huh?"

"Yep. Who'd have thought that the most perfect guy I ever met would be through a chatroom, and then it winds up he works with me?" she asked, shaking her head.

Stu smirked at her. "Most perfect guy?"

"Oh," Anna said, blinking behind her glasses. "Well, yeah. No use lying now. That's why I wanted to see you, 'cause I was interested."

"Yeah, same here," Stu admitted. "But man, Anna, I don't know if –"

"What, just because it's someone you know, or is it just 'cause it's me?"

"No."

"No?" Anna asked. "Which part?"

Stu looked up at her, seeing her with new eyes, it seemed. She looked so different than what he remembered from work. There, her hair was always up, and she dressed in colorless suits. Now she wore a bright green v-neck sweater, and her hair curled around her shoulders.

"I don't date co-workers," he said quietly.

"Seriously?" Anna scoffed. "That's it? So we're just supposed to forget the past week?"

"No, I –" Stu rubbed his temples. "I don't know. I'm too drunk to think clearly."

"Well, then, what are you doing tomorrow?"

"Having a hangover," Stu chuckled.

"Remember, two Tylenol now, with a full glass of water," Anna said.

Stu laughed in spite of his swimming head, remembering their previous chat of "favorites."

"What, no tomato juice and celery?" he asked.

Anna laughed this time, and Stu felt a bit of his apprehension disappear. Then he began wondering, why would it be a bad idea to date someone he worked with? It's not like he had a bad experience with it in the past. It just sounded like a good idea, and so far, it'd worked. Sure, he was alone and didn't date much, but –

"I swear there's smoke coming out of your ears," Anna broke in on his thoughts. "Talk to me, Stu."

"I'm not sure what to say."

"Should we switch back to the chatroom?"

"No, I don't think there's any way we can go back now," Stu said.

"I don't think so, either."

"And I think –" Stu said.

"Yes?"

"I think we can do this."

* * *

><p><strong>AN uh-oh. one more chapter to round it out, I think. Just a short little sideline of a story. Can't resist a good Stu story.**


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning – well, noon considering how late it was when they were online together – Stu and Anna decided to meet up at a diner halfway between their apartments. Which meant that both she and Stu could walk there.

He couldn't quite believe that after everything, the one girl he had the most in common with had been under his nose and in his neighborhood the entire time. He made sure to take the Tylenol and drink plenty of water before falling asleep Friday night, so his hangover wouldn't be too much of a distraction during their first date.

He decided to head out early to grab a booth by the window of Haverly's Place so he could see when she arrived. The lunch crowd hadn't showed up yet, so he was able to get the one he wanted. He told the waitress when she arrived that he was waiting for someone and would have a coffee first, and then order when Anna arrived.

The weather was cooperating, given that it was the middle of January, and clear blue skies accompanied the warm sunshine. He was contemplating asking Anna to go for a walk after they ate when he saw her.

His vantage point by the window meant he was able to watch her walk half a block until she got to the door. She wore jeans and what looked like a sweater under a black wool coat. Her hair was long and loose, the wind picking up locks of it and sweeping it across her face.

How did he not notice her at work, he thought. Granted, they didn't necessarily work side-by-side and had their own duties, but he saw her often enough that she should have captured his interest. Even with his "no dating co-workers" rule, he should have noticed her.

Soon she got to the door and opened it, looking around. Being the "gentleman geek" as she dubbed him, he slid out from the booth and motioned her over. He meant to only allow her to sit before him, but she walked up to him with a big smile on her face and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Stu wasn't expecting a hug, so he hesitated for a second, but before she could pull away, his arms wound around her shoulders and returned her embrace. She was only slightly shorter than he was, so he was able to surreptitiously inhale her scent. A light fragrance that might have come from her shampoo came to him, something floral, yet light and clean.

She soon let go and slid into the booth. "I was almost afraid you weren't going to show up," she said.

"Why wouldn't I?" Stu asked with a laugh.

Anna shrugged, "I don't know, maybe you had second thoughts, or were too drunk to remember."

"I wasn't that drunk, Anna," Stu said, catching the waitress' eye and waving her over. "I waited to order until you came."

"So, you were sure I'd show up, huh?" she asked.

"I had faith," he replied.

"So, what can I get for you?" the waitress, whose nametag read "Fran" said.

Anna quickly flipped open the menu on the table and ran her finger down the lunch options. "I'll have the cheeseburger and french fries, with the pickle, and a Coke."

Stu's eyebrows rose slightly at her choice before he turned to the waitress and said, "I'll have the same, without the Coke."

Fran picked up their menus and said, "I'll be right back with your drink. Your food should be ready in about 15 minutes."

Stu grabbed his coffee and took a drink. "Interesting choice of lunch there," he remarked.

"In what way? And hey, you ordered the same thing."

"Well, I thought it'd be a little weird eating a chef's salad while you were chowing down on french fries," he said.

"We are getting to know each other," Anna replied. "More, I guess. You know, you look a lot different than you do when you're in the office."

"I was thinking the same thing when I watched you walk down the street. Don't you ever wear your hair down at work?" Stu asked.

"You watched me?" Anna asked with a smile. "That's a little creepy, but sweet, too, I guess. My hair? We work in the government, Stu, we're supposed to look professional."

"Other women there wear their hair down. I'm just saying, you look – I mean, not that you didn't look good with it up, it's just, you know, with it down, you look prettier."

Anna smiled, a hint of a blush on her cheeks. "Thanks. Maybe I will now."

Soon enough, Fran arrived with their food, and their topics of conversation moved more toward favorite foods and where else in the neighborhood they usually ate or had drinks. It didn't pass them by, the ever-growing truth of how suited they were for one another. How much they had in common, and even that their differences were pretty compatible.

Stu tried not to let the happiness well up too much in him, just in case this was all a fluke, and they suddenly found themselves with nothing else to talk about after a few dates. But it was kind of difficult after he walked her back to her apartment, and she looked up at him expectantly.

After their brief hug in the diner, he'd wanted to get this close to her again, to smell her scent again, and as of now, to see how soft her skin was, what she tasted like.

He stepped closer, and the wind gusted up, blowing a lock of her hair across her face. He caught it and tucked it behind her ear. His hand never left her face, his fingers tracing the cheekbone and jawline. Then he bent down, capturing her slightly parted lips with his. For the next few seconds, Stu came to the realization that this wasn't a fluke. It couldn't be. This was perfect.

They reluctantly said their good-byes, knowing that it wouldn't be for long. Neither had plans for that night, and they decided to take in a movie at a local theater.

By the time they headed into work Monday morning – Stu offered to drive her, but Anna exhibited reluctance to make their new relationship so public so soon. But he did walk her in from the parking lot. They agreed to have lunch together, and Stu couldn't wait for noon to arrive.

A few minutes after he sat down at his desk, he was joined by Auggie, who apparently had something of a supernatural sense when his co-workers arrived.

"Hey, Auggie."

"Stu, just the man I was looking for."

"Why?" Stu asked, "Got some work for me?"

"No, nothing work related. I was thinking about what you told me last week," he said. Then lowering his voice so no one else would hear, "You know, about the online thing, and meeting girls that way."

Stu could've laughed out loud at this, but he held his tongue. "Aug, you don't have to worry about me."

"But I do, Stu. No matter what they say about the success rate of dating someone you met online, it's still dangerous and unpredictable. Now, come with me," he said, holding his hand out for Stu to follow.

Stu didn't know what his boss was up to, but he decided to go along with it, just for the sake of putting Auggie at ease and dropping the subject entirely. Auggie strode into his office, and Stu followed, sliding his door shut.

He wasn't aware that anyone else was in there until he turned around to see Anna sitting in one of the chairs.

"Stu, I'm sure you've met Anna before?" Auggie said, a wide and hopeful smile on his face. "We were discussing the latest mission, and it occurred to me that the two of you have a similar background and could maybe work together in the near future?"

Stu heard what Auggie was saying, but all he could see was Anna's face and how hard she was trying not to laugh. He shook his head at her to quell her reaction, and decided to, at least for the moment, go along with what Auggie was proposing – though in a ridiculously surreptitious way.

"Yeah, I've seen you around, Anna. Nice to meet you," he said, extending his hand for her to shake it. He added a wink before continuing, "I'm kind of busy at the moment, but why don't we talk over lunch or something?"

"Sounds like an idea. I'd like that, Stu," Anna replied.

"Great!" Auggie said, clapping his hands together. "It's always a good idea to have compatible personalities working together. Our job works best when the teams are simpatico, right?"

"Whatever you say, Auggie," Stu said. "Why don't I walk you back to your desk, Anna? No time like the present to get all simpatico, don't you think?"

"I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p><strong>AN And thus ends another little Stu story. I'm getting up quite a collection of them. :) My favorite is still Stu and the Tech Trainee, though I did like Posing, as well.**

**Now back to the A&A "stuff." lol As for EMI, I think I'll have to kind of "storyboard" out the mystery part. I've never written a story for that genre before, and since it's a Agatha Christie type of thing, I'd like a whole ending chapter of "he/she did it!" complete with a summing up epilogue. Maybe if I write it backwards?**

**And, since I like to have more than one thing going on at a time, I'll probably dive into another story here. A&A, definitely, canon, romance, adventure. Ya know, the norm. *wink**


End file.
